The greatest gift of all
by Rynx- Too- Genki
Summary: She thought her sole existance was to search for Soujiro because he was her childhood friend. Her doubts and insecurities surface as she rises to face the challenge. Can she really persevere? SouxOc
1. A reason

This is my first Story for Samurai x or Ruroni Kenshin

Disclaimer:I don not own Samurai X/ Ruroni Kenshin some other dude does.

Thoughts

"Speech"

(Authors notes)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A reason

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I refuse to believe. I will survive even if the whole world turns against me. If I cannot escape my fate my only wish will be to find someone like me."

Tell me you know what its like. Tell me you know how it feels. Tell me you understand.

She grabbed her dagger, which dripped blood. Her face was drenched in tears her clothes were soiled and drenched with rain. The rain poured from the sky in buckets but even so it could not disperse the pain.

For some reason she always felt alone, she knew well enough that one was near her…But everyday when she looked around there would be someone beating her and talking about things she did not comprehend. Though she had one visitor…

She knew most of the world was against her. She always knew why and the reason nagged at the back of her mind… She cried with all her soul with no answer. A wish to be saved a wish nobody can grant.

Foolish…

She grabbed the blade. Gripping it tightly she sliced it against her arm. Blood oozed out of her wound. Pain resounded through her body as her nervous system carried the message to her brain. The pain made her feel like she was living. She constantly cut herself. Just to help her self remember she was alive.

I wanted so much to be accepted. At least by my own family… Being a slave. It is not what I wanted. I want to believe it is not what they wanted. But I know it is… I was exhausted but I knew there was work to be done. I picked up the sacks of flour and tied them to a pole two on each end. I struggled in horse stance trying to hold it up.

They said I could get a bowl of rice after I finished all my chores. I have to try harder. If I do if quickly… I can sleep more…

I tried with all my strength to lift it. I stumbled and collapsed on the ground. It felt cool against my cheeks.

I am just too weak…

I felt darkness enveloping my mind I begun to drift to slumber.

I awoke to the sounds of a furious man whose gabble was only filled with shrieks of fury. He picked up a sharp knife and sliced in my already fractured leg. I could only try to be strong… I winced slightly but held a small smile. He threw me to the base of the well. I could feel stinging pain come to my eyes. I begun to realize I was almost completely numbed all over. My kimono was grabbed and he pushed me face first into the well. His wizened face was full of glee.

My black tousled hair was damp and I struggled to reach the surface. He held her head down until I stopped struggling. When he lifted my face out I gasped the sweet air of life. It almost seemed plausible that he was going to let me off lightly for not finishing my chores but it was not the truth.

He told me words I never wanted to believe. My most loyal friend was moving away with his aunts and uncles. He was two years older than me and he had short brown hair, sky blue eyes and the sweetest personality to match. He was to only reason I had to keep on going, to keep trying.

Is there no hope for me?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Before he left he wrote a letter for me and hid it beneath the tree at the rice grain warehouse. It was our own secret hiding spot. He always left me notes at that place as I did. It was our way of communication. Often we would not see each other because of our hurried schedules and since we were secretly friends we tried our best to keep in contact.

Lana-Chan,

I am sorry…We are moving away… I wish I could have told you face to face but it seems that that is another unfulfilled wish of mine…

I wanted to tell you that you will always be right here inside me.

P.S A smile suits you better than anyone else…

Soujiro-Kun

I stared at the letter, which was barely legible but near the bottom I saw something that made my heart soar.

It was a tiny heart.

Just a tiny heart.

That made mine soar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stared at the glass shards on the floor. They glittered in the moonlight. The feelings of sadness erupted inside me. All I did was try to keep living. Why is it that my wish cannot be granted? Am I really so pathetic? Why would my family throw glass at me and shout at me?

I slowly gathered up each fragment.

Is there a place? A place where there are people who love me, for me?

Or maybe I am already condemned to death.

"Hayaku (hurry) you little worm! The chores won't be done on their own." My aunts face glare at me full of distaste. She used a free hand to slap my cheek.

My cheek began to throb. All of the glass fell back onto the floor. I reached to pick them up again.

Violently the door slid open revealing a large man, my Uncle.

"Hubby! This puny filth has been talking back again. This deserves punishment don't you think darling?" She laid her arms on top of the slightly plump man's shoulder.

"As you wish Kiritoi (hopefully this doesn't mean something.)" Hertai-my uncle-swung his foot. I grimaced as it hit my stomach a smile still plastered on my face.

"Remove yourself from my presence girl before I remove you myself." I clambered to my feet and ran as fast as my small structure could take me, their laughter echoing behind me.

Why do they choose to hurt me?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Does anyone love me?" I stared at my little dream self. My small for was framed with black hair. I had rosy cheeks, and fair completion. From my size I knew I was three years old._

"_I leave her in your care. Please sign here and here. After this you will be able to take this orphan home." A tall man with wire rimmed glasses and black hair- that was shaved- pushed me towards my aunt and uncle. The adults grinned with pleased faces. _

_I have a home!_

_I strode up to them and shyly shook their hand and told them my name in an awkward fashion. They pat my head gently and signed the documents. The tall man gave a wave as I exited the building._ _I smiled genuinely smile and walked hand in hand with them. So Naïve… Not knowing about the horrors that awaited me._

_I couldn't remember my own name or anything about my self before I was adopted. All I knew were the flashback that came to me when I drifted to slumber._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Too much torture was inside this whole house. My years of torment stained the walls. Every cry, every drop of blood and ridicule filled this place. I knew I would have to escape soon.

Especially… If I ever wanted to meet Soujiro ever again…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Wanderer

Wanderer

The sky was pitch black as Lana approached the new village. She gazed at the village with a great sadness in her eyes. Then again, it seemed to be the only look she had nowadays.

The village lanterns were lit, for it was dark. The houses appeared to be thatched. Though slightly crude the place seemed to be quite homely. Most were indoors as Lana paced around town. It was quaint and emitted a welcoming glow on her face. She would be content to continue but resigned to sitting near a river bank instead.

She had only been running for a week or so… But her feet ached as if she had been gone for a month. She proceeded to count her belongings which consisted of three things. One small pouch of money, a dagger and a pot. She had the items tied up neatly in a large piece of blue cloth.

"I love this village." She heard a small voice say.

"I hate this village!" shouted another.

"Only 'cause you're a stinky boy!" The voice sounded feminine and really young.

"N-uh! You only say that 'cause girls got cooties!" The girl protested immediately and began chasing the young boy around while attempting to whack him with a stick.

Lana could not help but laugh at their childish antics. The two stopped and stared at the newcomer.

"What're you laughing at!" The boy yelled while pointing an accusing finger.

"She's the same age as us!" She scrambled up to see Lana.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Sorry… I can't tell you." She gave a half-smile.

"Aww… Why not?" She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

"I-I… Actually I can't remember my name. All I know is I was running from a scary place… It feels like such a long time…" She held her head high. The sun was no longer in the sky and the stars shone brightly. All was well, at least, for now.

Lana knew not about the world and had never venture so far from her home before. Maybe she had, once, but for now she could not recall.

"You shouldn't sleep out here it gets real cold at night." The girl told her.

"I'm sure Okaa-san won't mind. We're used to seeing travelers here. This town is like a pits stop for Tokyo." The boy recited from memory. Lana smiled gingerly; they were being awful kind...

"I don't have much money to pay for lodging you see… A-and…" A piercing cry echoed throughout the area. I gasped, never having heard such an awful noise.

"Taskete! (Help me)" It was a woman's voice, a really desperate woman's voice. Lana gripped the blue cloth that held her belongings. She ran swiftly towards the cry.

"That sounds like the Udon aunty…"The boy mused. The girl nodded as they ran.

"Wasn't she… Wasn't she pregnant?" The girl bumped into her brother and was knocked to the ground.

Lana was horrified at the image she saw. She knew the other children were as well. She had seen that look before. The woman's hair was disheveled, her clothes soaked with a red liquid and her shoes discarded messily.

The lady had a rounded stomach, but a long sword jutted through it. The blood dripped from the sword. The lanterns around them could only give Lana a small visual of the large bodied man that held the sword. It was definite that the man was no common thief… But… Lana was sure she could take him.

"You plan of saying' something girlie?" Lana wanted to run… And hide… It was especially distracting with the boy and girl gripping the rim of her soft belt. Lana gave the man a determined look and prayed her voice did not fail her.

"Bring it on."

The man grunted and pulled the sword roughly out of the woman, throwing her on the ground in a heap. The man gave a hearty laugh and waved nonchalantly at her. The man was not even considering the outcome of her winning, he was… Underestimating her!

"C'mon! Where's your weapon? You ain't challenging the greatest fighter in the world with no weapon! Don't be a fool." Lana narrowed her gaze. She apologized to her possession inwardly. She'd have to bloody it.

She dug inside her small blue cloth, and gripped her dagger pulling it out into the open. The blade was dulled and the hilt was slightly dusty, but Lana needed nothing else. The Dagger made Lana feel slightly stronger. Just holding the weapon gave her courage.

The 'great fighter' gave a low swing to Lana's right. She jumped in an attempt to dodge, but the blade had nicked her ankle causing a few drops of blood to seep from her skin. She charged at the man and drove the dagger into his side. Fresh scents were released into the night's air. The scent of fresh blood. The man yelled in outrage as her tried to gorge her side with his sword.

She blocked with her dagger to prevent the sword meeting her flesh and gave another blow to his side. She was not nearly tall enough to reach over him, being only half his size. She knew she had cinched victory when blood tricked down from his mouth and his grip loosened on his sword.

"Now I shall never rescue my…" His words faded. Lana raised her head to see the man's eyes grow dull. His body became limp as she removed her dagger from his skin. Her eyes widened.

'I didn't puncture his vital organs… H-He… He shouldn't be dead!' She staggered back and fell, trembling slightly. The other two children had shielded their eyes from the sight of the dead man. She let the dagger fall from her slackened wrist. The object clattered as it dropped on the ground. Lana breathed deeply and tried to gather her thoughts.

'OmigodIjustkilledsomeone' was her first thought. Which; _obviously_ wasn't helpful.

"Hey! Kire-chan! Lipo-kun! I-I," The officer was dressed smartly in a police uniform.

"Onii-chan! The girl tried to save Udon lady from meanie-san. Then meanie-san almost hurt her a-and now their both dead!" The young girl burst into tears and fell into the arms of her big brother. The other boy folded his arms and turned away from them.

"Traveler, from where do you hail?" Lana paused trying to absorb the gist of what he had said.

"I-I hail from a… A place in…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. She was beginning to wonder where she had come from as well. When did she begin to lose her memory?

"I-I'm sorry…" She thought about remuneration but decided against it, not that she could afford it anyway.

"Come here." She saw another man appear from the shadows. She shivered slightly, something about that man created a disturbance in her heart. The last time that happened, she fell off a three meter bank and almost twisted her ankle. The man was tall at least 180 centimeters, if not more. His hair was a dark shade of brown, accompanied by eyes of blue.

He did not see to want to cause Lana harm, he displayed no violent intentions. She reluctantly padded towards him but was stopped by a hand which gripped her shoulder.

"Are you stupid or what? You're just gonna follow him? Do you even know him? Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk to strangers!" It was the young boy's voice. Lana gently removed his hand from her shoulder.

"There is no place for this aimless wanderer. This is my retribution for I have stained my hands." In her perspective, no one was a stranger. Everyone who lived breathed and trod upon the earth was no stranger. No one had taught her otherwise and she was not about to start. Her caramel eyes displayed no fear as she came closer to the unknown man.

"Good. You will now be under my care Lana-san." Her eyes flickered with a brief acknowledgement. She recalled being addressed as such before.

'Oh. I suppose Lana is my name after all.'

"Lana is your name. Is it not?" She gave a brief nod.

"Your leg is slightly fractured and you hold a small wound to your ankle. You sustained that in the fight. Correct?" She nodded once more. She was sure if he kept asking such questions her head would surely fall off from all the nodding. She noticed that he was slowly leading her away from the three stunned faces and the two dead bodies.

"You have considerable skill Lana-san." She looked at the man and studied his face. He had worry wrinkles on him.

"Not really… He was going to hurt me so I fought him." There was a deep silence between them before he spoke again.

"What of your family?"

"I'm a runaway." Yet again silence reigned.

"You are to become my pupil and I shall teach you how to wield a sword. Hopefully you shall become a great warrior my son." The man gave a bubbly chuckle. She raised her eyebrow.

'I'm a girl! Do I look like a guy?'

"It sounds wonderful… What is your name?" She smiled as pleasantly as possible.

"Kazuo Tanaka (Man of peace, Dweller). Call me Tanaka-san."

"I have another question. Why do you want to teach me? How do you know my name?" His blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"First of all… Akiko-san (bright light) is you name from this day forth."

'Well… I was thinking of getting a job to feed myself… But I get to learn some nifty skill if I learn from this guy… Okay. I guess I don't mind discarding my old name.'

"Hai Sensei."

----------Flashback--------

"Hey Sou-chan!" She was grinning wildly at Soujiro who held two sacks of rice on his shoulder. She held a large pail of water and a cleaning brush. She dropped her items and ran over to him while inspecting his arm.

"They banged you up again…" She noted the bruises along his arms as well as the fresh cut that ran along it.

"Ah-haha… Well… I wasn't careful with where I was going and I walked too close to Uncle's sake." She rummaged through her Yukata sleeve and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Hold still." She wound the bandages over his arm and skillfully removed a piece of glass from its place in his arm causing him to wince. She knotted the bandage tightly.

"Hopefully it won't come off later."

"Arigato Lana-Chan." She held a small blush.

"It's nothing." She embraced Soujiro gently.

"Be careful." She wanted to cry as she held him. He was suffering and she couldn't help. Nothing she ever did really helped anyone. Word could not express her feelings. Her heart beat gently and in time with his. So helpless… Like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Soujiro lifted his arms to pull her closer. He smiled again as she leaned into him. They never wanted this moment of serenity to end, the calmness and warmth of this moment. They wanted to hold onto it and never let it cease.

Genuine love. Almost uncomprehendable.

Except to those who feel it.

--------End flashback--------

Her Sensei led her through a vigorous training regiment.

Soon

_Soon_

She would see him once again.


	3. Beneath the stars

Beneath the stars

She panted slightly. The length and distance was beginning to trouble her feet. She had been running non-stop for two or three days. Stopping wasn't an option for Akiko. Tanaka had finally let her go to Tokyo; he treated her like a little child! Soujiro was out there somewhere! She knew he would not leave Japan, but Japan was rather large…

'At least Sensei gave me a feminine name… Even if he was naming me after his only daughter due to lack of originality. Tokyo is the capital so I have the best chance of finding Soujiro there.'

"Excuse me young lad?" she heard a croaky voice ask. She stopped her running to face her. The old lady smiled gingerly at her as if she were about to ask a huge favor.

"Please help me get my Nekomaru from that tree." She held a shaky, wrinkly hand to point to a seven meter's high tree. She gave a low whistle.

"Sure Obaa-chan." She dropped her bag on the floor and scaled the tree. She was extra careful not to climb too skillfully, doing such would attract attention and you can't tell when someone's watching you. She faked a few slips as she clamber up, gripping lower branches for support.

Nekomaru (apparently the cat's name) had perched himself quite close to the top. Akiko could almost see the sky. She reached a hand out to the cat.

"Come here Nekomaru." She repeated the sentence over and over. But the fat cat wouldn't budge. He opened one eye, then shut it and dozed off again!

"Ne-ko-ma-ru!" She said menacingly. She attempted to move closer on the branch but she was sure that the branch would collapse and fall. She drew a deep breath. She grasped the kitty by its stomach by leaping onto the branch.

"Got-ya?" The branch began to crack. She sweated as the cat glared at her as if to say 'this is all your fault'.

"Now I'm pissed."

She free fell all the way to the ground and something caught her eye. In town there was a street brawl. The people in question looked tough. She was absorbed by thought until her sleeve caught on another lower branch and held her suspended four feet from the ground.

"My goodness! Thank Kami-sama that you're alive! Thank you so much!" Akiko handed Nekomaru to the old lady.

'It'd take more than that to hurt me. A whole lot more…'

"Hey. Obaa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me how to get over there?" Akiko pointed in the direction she saw the street fight occur.

"Just follow all the signs leading to Midori Shika. (Green deer)" She nodded and grasped her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Thank you as well. Bye!" She waved to the lady and strode towards the town. She decided on first thing she had to do in town.

Take a damn shower.

---------------Later----------------

"This feels so much better!" her clothes had been hung to dry and she adorned a pair of shorts and a comfy shirt. She stretched her arms. She leaned out the window to watch the ruckus.

"I'll defeat you all!" The largest man shouted at the top of his voice.

"Screw you!" many yelled as they charged at each other.

'The large guy looks like he has no skill. But… There is a lot of brute strength in his moves. Could I defeat a guy like that?'

"Any others want to challenge me! Ha! I guess you're all just weaklings." He laughed confidently while flaunting a pair of gauntlets that covered his wrists. Three men were injured to the point of collapse. Other observers backed away, obviously intimidated.

Akiko raised her hand high above the crowd.

"You there come out where I can see you!" He yelled more causing the crowd to look nervous and step hastily away from her.

"So… All but a little boy are too scared to take me on?" She twitched in annoyance.

'Why does everyone mistake me for a guy?' Her face displayed a slight resentment at his comment as she glared at him.

"For your information I just happen to be a _girl_." She emphasized on the girl.

"A girl? Even more of a laugh!" He laughed haughtily as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm afraid you're about to be beaten. Mr. Over-confident." She charged toward him making it seem like a frontal attack. He held his arms in front of himself to block her attack. She grinned.

'At least he knows a defense stance. Maybe he isn't so dumb…'

She halted as she was about to release her ready fist into his gauntlets and drove a fist into his side. The man looked as if a fly had hit him.

She smiled.

'My really weak attack didn't work on him… Time for something a tad stronger…' She twisted her body into an ark shape as she back flipped and launched herself into the air above the combat uniformed man.

"Kage Kitsune! (Shadow fox)"She let out a cry.

"Goufubaka!" He positioned himself to lung at her neck to hit with bicep.

She held a half open palm toward him in her launched position and thrusted her other with great force at the man. The move generated a large amount of wind and forced him to shield. His eyes widened at his mistake. He left himself unguarded! He attempted to change his position but could not. Shadows had crept upon his body in the form of foxes. Their teeth bared.

The crowd was dispersing and Akiko found that clever. After all…

"What sorcery is this?" Her lips twitched as she descended near him.

"No sorcery. A trick of light. You're name is Inui Banshin correct?" She took pleasure in his shocked expression.

"Oh… That's right you haven't told me yet have you?" She gave a low whistle.

"My mistake" She gave a smile.

"Who… What are you?" she huffed.

"I already told you that I'm a girl. People these days have such poor memories." She placed a hand on her cheek with a fake guilty expression plastered on her face.

"Ah Well… I'd like to know if you know a boy… I mean a teen called Seta Soujiro."

"I heard of him. Part of the Juppongatana! I'll tell you how to find him if ya release me." She pondered on this.

'Well… Soujiro does come first…'

"Ok" She held her right hand toward him with her fingers curled. She stretched them slowly and Banshin gasped for breath.

"Tell me about this Juppongatana." He gave an angered look.

"Don't get so cocky! Where have you been anyway? Everyone's heard about them!" She jabbed a finger at herself.

"Do I look like I know?"

"Well… No but- and you-"

"Go on then." She prodded.

"They're this group of people who fought the Battosai" Akiko's eyes shone brightly.

"You mean my Sou-Chan is a hero! That's fantastic!" Banshin's face fell.

"Not exactly"

"Huh?"

"He's supposed to have been arrested."

"What!" Her yell almost broke his ear drums. He covered his ears hastily.

"Damn you! Battosai convinced them he was innocent and they convicted the Juppongata. Battosai even told Soujiro to take a long walk and never come back!" He smiled inwardly as she absorbed his every word. He hated to admit it but she was strong. She may even help him beat Sanosuke.

"But… Soujiro he wouldn't run away. He'd face his problems like a man! Anyway… Where's this Battosai guy anyway? I wanna kick his ass." She gave off a wave of fury.

"I just happen to know exactly where his is…" Banshin recalled his days with Enishi.

"Just follow me…" She followed him as if she was oblivious to the fact that you're not supposed to walk with strange men, especially if he's twice as large and street fights. Then again, she was 17 and knew how to take care of herself.

"I was also hoping you'd help me defeat this man called Sanosuke." But…Then again…

"Sure" Maybe she didn't.

-----------------another flash back…Sorry I love flashes!------------

"Sooo… If I run head first into a wall it really hurts." Soujiro nodded. His head was bandaged with gauze. The night sky made it hard to see his injuries. The stars above shone some light upon him.

"Can I try?" He stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"It hurts if you do that."

"So?" he sighed and pulled her to sit in front of him.

"It would hurt much more than this," He pinched her arm. "Isn't it painful?"

"Is it supposed to be?" She asked curious.

"Can't you feel it?" She tilted her head in a confused way.

"What happens if I say no?" Soujiro's eyes widened he held her hands in his.

"You really can't?" He looked so sorry for her that she found herself speechless. Was it some sort of crime? He looked so worried.

"I think it does hurt." Aching…

"Where?"

"Right here…" She gripped her yukata with a tight fist in the middle of her chest.

"I think I should tell you…"She looked at him. His eyes full of caring.

"That's the worst kind of pain."

_The worst kind of pain,_

_Feeds on shame,_

_Muddles your brain,_

_Makes you die,_

_Loves your cry,_

_Continues till the end of time._

---------end of flash back-------------

"Soo… It's called The Kamiya Kasshin Dojo? He runs a dojo?" She looked at him incredulity.

"And that's where we're headed."


	4. The girl who knows names

Here's a super long chapter!

The girl who knows names, and feels little pain

"I'm starved. If we're going to face an opponent its best to have your stomach satisfied!" She stated to Banshin and pointed to a sign.

"Since I'm going to help you… You can buy me lunch!" Banshin was about to object, until he saw the sign.

"You have some fine taste…" He clicked his tongue.

"Naturally"

They strode into the well-known restaurant Akabeko. She thought about the décor. There were no chairs, just short legged tables and pillows. There were wooden screens separating tables. She slipped off her sandals and seated herself on a pillow. Banshin kept his combat boots on and sat at the table.

"Welcome! May I help you?" A lady dressed in a stripy kimono asked her and Banshin.

"Hmm… This place is famous for Beef hotpot right? Can we have one of those?" Banshin glared at her, the hot pot was expensive…

"Did you have to-" She nodded and his face looked pained.

"Hey I'm helping you! You might as well treat me!" The lady smiled like a true business woman.

"Would you like any drinks with that?"

"Just some green tea." Banshin looked like one to spend on sake so she continued.

"Make that two green tea's Tae-san." Banshin looked about ready to explode.

"I'm not letting you get drunk. Imagine how stupid you'd be then…"

"Now wait a damn-"

"This Sanosuke person will whoop your butt if that happens. You don't need to lose anymore brain cells." She wagged her finger at him. Tae observed them carefully.

"That'll be all Tae-san." She gave a small smile at the waitress who tred lightly away from them.

"I have an attack strategy." Banshin leaned closer.

"Is it a good idea to say it here?"

"Why not?" She asked him with a hint of confusion.

"Well… This is a place where the Battosai hangs out." She placed the palm of her hand under her chin.

"And you let us walk in here… Why?"

"Information gathering."

"I thought you knew where this place was." She stared at him incredulously.

"I do. But if we're going to fight them we have to be sneaky."

"What for? Let's just go and challenge them. It's fairer that way." Banshin began to brainstorm, trying to concoct a good reason.

"Battosai is a strong fighter and if he is malicious enough to hurt Soujiro don't you think that he'd be able to trick using barbaric means?" She nodded unsurely.

"I guess…" Banshin laughed inwardly. She was so gullible, for one so strong.

"After we eat we go to the dojo and scout things first. I think you should go because you're smaller and less noticeable."

"You are actually making sense. This is amazing." She said in a disbelieving tone. He ignored her comment.

"Then we meet outside and you tell me about any weaknesses you can find." She tapped her chin.

"What about their strengths?" She wondered why he was only interested in weaknesses; their strengths won the battles after all.

"Here's you hot pot. Enjoy!" Tae set the pot upon their table as well as two plates and pairs of chop sticks. She proceeded to place the tea as well.

"Thank you Tae-san. This is for you." She held a closed fist over her hand and handed Tae some yen.

"Thank you." Tae smiled gingerly.

"Your welcome." Banshin gapped.

"You're loaded!" She tilted her head.

"I'm not one to flaunt my wealth." Tae discreetly made her exit as they squabbled.

"Why make me pay then?"

"Hey! I don't even have a solid job. I have to save."

"You just gave a tip!"

"So!"

They continued to throw around comments for another hour, and then left the restaurant after devouring their lunch. Banshin paid anyway.

"This is the dojo. I'll meet you here at dark." He pointed to a small compound.

"Infiltrating such a small place?"

Her cotton shorts would get dirty… She opened her bag and used a piece of black ribbon to tie her hair back. Her long sleeved shirt was also going to be sacrificed… She used a bandage to wrap around her arms.

"Why're you doing that?"

"Oh, no reason. It just looks cool." Banshin slapped his forehead.

"Name is Akiko. Call me by it." She hopped with ease over the high wall. Banshin walked away briskly.

'Hmm… Looks quaint…' It was a fairly simple structured Dojo. She could probably crawl around in the ceiling by taking apart a few boards. But, she was no ninja… She excelled only in hand to hand combat and a few tricks of light. Jumping was easy. Climbing was a different matter all together.

A hum snapped her out of her thoughts. Someone was coming! She gauged the distance from the wall to the roof and pounced stealthily, stumbling slightly on her landing. The humming stopped and she held her breath. Had she been heard?

"Yahiko I told you to practice that stance one thousand times. It's only been two minutes. Get up!"

She let out her breath. A splashing sound caught her attention. She scrambled over to the other corner of the roof.

"No way…" 'Is that?'

"Hitokiri Battosai?" his hair was reddish and his eyes blue. He was doing the laundry outside and was bent over a bucket. He was not the sort who would seem to be bad… Then again her 'family' did not seem bad at first… And look how they turned out.

'This is weird why does he have three names…' Most people only had one or two… He'd been named three times.

'Hitokiri Battosai, Himura Kenshin, Shinta…' She couldn't seem to finish the last part. How long ago had he been called as such? It must have been very long ago… Her uncanny ability to know people's names astounded many, at first. She could never get over the amusement of their faces. Probably the one reason she liked her search for Soujiro.

I mean, it's not an awful lot of fun searching for someone for such a long time… Though she did meet lots of interesting people… Tanaka was cool sometimes. His moves were awesome and always left her gaping. Her own developed moves seemed to be like a shadow. He always asked her why all her moves were named to fit girl fighters. He was dense and she didn't feel the need to tell him.

"Lunch is ready!" A feminine voice called. "Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke!"

'Those must be their most recent names. Better write that down.' She rummaged through her pockets. She gave a triumphant smile as she fished out a paper.

'Okay! Wait. I can't write! Brilliant…' She grimaced. 'Where's Banshin when you need him!'

"I have to go to Megumi's!" A tall brown haired man yelled. ' Sagara Sanosuke…'

"Hey! I'm coming! Wait for me!" A small boy in a yellow clothing shouted.

'She must be a nice person to have everyone want to see her…'

"Come back here! You guys! Hey!" A lady with dark blue hair strode out in a huff.

"My cooking can't be that bad… Can it?" She looked depressed.

'So that's why they ran off so quickly…'

"Kaoru-dono? This one thinks that they just needed Meguim-san's help urgently." The red headed boy gave her an earnest look. She began to think that he resembled less of a fighter and more of a puppy…

"Thank you… I really don't think so though…" She glanced at the bowls of rice.

"This means you should have seconds! You don't want to waste food do you?" She began scooping out the half burnt rice into a bowl and placing it onto his place mat. He turned a pale shade of green.

"ORO?"

Akiko stifled a laugh. They were hilarious! This couple didn't look married so why was he here doing laundry? Was he the hired help? What about the other two? Maybe… Her child and her… cousin? Their hair colour was not even the same!

"Sigh…"

She slapped a hand over her mouth but the deed had already been done…

"Who's there?" Their eyes flashed with a deadly precision. They were eyeing the exact place where she hid in the ceiling boards.

"A complete stranger you have never heard of before. Bye." She turned around hastily and was about to scamper when the boards beneath her creaked.

'Crap'

She fell silently but crashed with enough sound to wake the dead. The young boy Yahiko ran in with an out of breath pose.

"Tae-san… She said… That there… Were two people… Hey! That's one of them!" He pointed at her.

"Its rude to point you know…"

"Its ruder to sneak around someone's house then break their ceiling!" Kaoru yelled.

"Sorry Kaoru-san how was I supposed to know that the damn ceiling would collapse." She rubbed the back of her head.

"How did you know my-" She paused in mid-sentence, Probably thinking about the sign on the entrance of the dojo.

"Umm… Since you guys know I'm here. I would like to challenge both Sanosuke Sagara and Himura Kenshin." The stared at her blankly, and none noticed that she had hidden malice as she spoke Kenshin's name.

"Do you know her Kenshin?" He shook his head violently. She was way too young to have been involved.

"Well… He doesn't know me exactly. But, Banshin knows you. I know all about your dirty tricks. So you better not try anything funny. I want a nice fair duel." Those around her quickly changed to outraged, except the battosai.

"You don't even know Kenshin! How can you assume that he's like that!" Yahiko's voice was loud and Kaoru's voice added to it. She wondered if the were able cause permanent ear damage.

"That reminds me… Why do you have three names?" He gave a questioning look.

"Hitokiri Battosai, Himura kenshin and Shinta." His eyes were puzzled.

"How do you know this one's past names?"

"Dunno. I always know. Though I think you haven't been called Shinta in a long time. Though I believe some still refer to you as Hitokiri Battosai. Himura kenshin is your new name right? A combination of the word 'sword' and 'new'. Though I'm not sure about the details you know the Juppongata." He turned serious in an instant.

"I wish to lay down my terms of the fight, you can do so as well shortly." He shook his head.

"This one laid down his sword."

"Then pick it up. It's not so difficult." She gestured. Kaoru spoke up.

"He means that he no longer fights to kill. He only fights to protect."

"Then he shouldn't have been so terrible to my friend." She rose and was about to storm away.

"Who's your friend?" She halted at the door way and readied herself to leave.

"Seta Soujiro"

---------------flash-back---------------

"_Lana-chan!" She heard a voice yell as she put the last barrel of rice into the storage house. Soujiro appeared, his smile faded._

"_L-Lana-chan? What happened to your arms?" He pointed to the blood soaked bandages around her arms._

"_I thought about what you said… Since it doesn't hurt when people pinch I tried another way! It was interesting and kind of itchy… Then all this red stuff came out. It was kind of weird and I felt like crying and stuff. But I'm all better now." He enveloped her in a hug._

"_You shouldn't do stupid things like this! You could kill yourself!" She winced at the excruciating pain that flared from her arms._

"_S-Soujiro-chan please let go of me…"He saw the pain in her eyes and let go._

"_It hurts doesn't it?" her head bobbed knowing he was right._

"_Maybe… Just a little…"she used her index finger and thumb to symbolize the amount._

"_Lana… Don't do this anymore." He felt so angry with himself. He had given her this idea. If he had never brought it up… She wouldn't have hurt herself._

"_Okay… I won't. So long as you stay by my side…"she grasped his hand loosely afraid that her muscles would not allow her to hold his hand properly._

"_We should go back" She nodded, she had been here for over an hour. Any longer and she'd be scolded for sure._

'_I really love you Soujiro-chan. With all my heart.'_

_At that time she was the only one who felt this way. But he soon began to like her too and true smiles graced his face._

------------------end of chapter!-----------------

I haven't been answering review questions so here goes…

Tyranosaurus: Nope she's not supposed to be innocent! (About The Tenken)We'll just wait and see!

Rin nee-chan: I'd be glad to! Thanks for your review!

X-Files: they'll probably meet in another 2 or 3 chapters… Thank you for reviewing!

Angel: Course she will! And of course I'll try to update more!

Please review! I love hearing from you!


	5. Dual duel

Reviews:

Gill: You really think so! I didn't spend much time on description…

Mimi: Really! I though she was a little like that too! A regular prankster! You'll have to wait and see!

soujiroteddy: I'll update! But I want to prolong the before meeting part!

Story time! Sorry the chapters so short! Too many exams!

Dual duel

They sat at a wayward Udon stall near a creek. The rain was pouring heavily and lightning appeared in streaks in the sky. It might be old fashioned, but the ramen tasted pretty good…

"So… You're telling me you told them to fight us. And it completely slipped your mind to tell them where and when we were to dual." Bobbing her head he sighed. "You may not know but I lost to Sanosuke once before…"

"Oh. I did find some connections. One thing was interesting though…"

"What?"

"They didn't seem to think this Battosai was bad at all. His aura was peaceful as well… Did you get the wrong person?" He shook his head. Her expression turned distant as she complentated.

Hitokiri Battosai was a warrior who had helped to make way for the Meji era during the Bakumatsu. Why would he unjustly be so horrible to Soujiro enough to banish him? The answer was clear in her mind. He was a cold ruthless killer.

She managed to convince herself that the fact was true. The terms would be sent by arrow or something. That's how Samurai usually did it. Right? So maybe it wasn't sent by arrow… How about a paper plane? That might not be taken seriously though… They could always ask someone close to them to pass it. The small boy also was interesting.

His eyes held a mature look, and showed a fighting spirit. Like some overwhelming strength lay beyond them… A true Samurai… Definitely. She just felt so awed. For his size, it was truly a wonder how he ever got to that level of strength. Maybe he had an early start…

"The kid that burst in had really good eyes…" Banshin grinned cheekily.

"Pedophile huh?" She gave a soft punch to his arm.

"No. There's only one person in my heart." He blinked, and then nodded in recognition.

"Soujiro right?"

"Yup"

"What is it about this guy that you'd search for him all over Japan for?" She sighed.

"He needs me."

The way she moved her mouth as she said those words caused Banshin to wonder. Who was Soujiro to her? Why was he worth looking for? Why did he need her? He had to voice this or else he would burst!

"Why?" He began to regret saying that as her look turned fierce.

"Why should I tell you!" She was being hard on him… But she couldn't help it. This was personal. And he was pushing it.

'Think Banshin!' He told himself. Then he realized he was talking to himself. Damn her!

"Nice weather we're having." He attempted to change the subject.

"It's raining." Her voice dripped with murderous intent. He shivered; if she wanted to she could have probably turned a raging fire into a block of ice.

"I knew that!" she giggled then burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' he was bewildered.

"Look… Behind you..." She said between laughs.

He did so, and then he saw an obese woman walk over to him.

"Hey commando you interested in a good time?" He blinked twice. 'I swear… This is not my day!'

"Sorry… 'fraid I'm with her." He put an arm around Akiko. She smirked evily.

"You didn't buy me that ring! I hate you!" She slapped his face and spoke to the woman as she left. "You can have him."

"Wait!" His cry went unheard as the still smirking Akiko left in the drizzle. The last she saw them the fat lady had jumped him. That was enough to make her day.

She walked onward to a small creek where small children were spinning around and fishing blissfully. She sighed. Life wasn't fair sometimes… These children get to enjoy life, yet… She couldn't even remember the last time she went out and had fun.

Playing games, rolling in green pastures, playing tag… Things she had never done. Somehow at this moment… It seemed such a shame… She had been spending so much time searching for Soujiro. She forgot about having fun. How old was she? She didn't even know anymore.

Where was home? The last place she called home perished within flames. Like a candle flame infulged a wick. Her house had been surrounded, only she had escaped. Those drunks had sealed their own fate. She wouldn't hold remorse, not now, not ever.

'Training. It'll clear my mind.' She got into a canter like sprint to find herself in a bamboo forest.

'Hmm…' She found herself strutting into the clearing within it.

'It's got good coverage… What's this?' She picked up a broken bit of a bamboo stalk.

'Weird… Bamboo doesn't break like this…' She fingered the stick, many of them lay scattered around her.

'Looks like Chi breaks… But these Chi breaks are smooth, a very controlled type of Chi… Dangerous… Hope I never meet the person who did this!' She stifled a laugh, what were the odds!

'We'll be dueling together against those two… Their chi is well hidden so I can't be sure whether we'll win or not. Hmm… Oh well… What's life without risks!' She grinned.

'Wonder how Banshin's doing…'

------somewhere------

"W-What the! Crazy ass woman stop following me!" Banshin yelled.

"I'm married! Eloping! Engaged! Retarded! Quit it!" He tried a flurry of excuses.

"It doesn't matter so long as we're in love!" Her flab bounced with each step.

"Who's in love!"

----------Back with Akiko-------

"Guess this makes it a dual duel!" She jumped to rest of the balls of her feet.

"Right…" She looked around. "Umm…"

'I'm so lost!'


	6. It could've been worse

Thank you reviewers for reading my story! I'm sorry I haven't posted stories in a while! My computer was wiped of microsoft word so I had to type in word pad...

I'm feeling slightly irritated because I was being annoyed by some guys in my class, couldn't take it anymore and slammed my palm into his back. I have to remedy the situations soon though... This teasing things getting a bit out of hand... You'll see more of childish prankster Akiko in the next chapters battle! Read and review!

Reviews:

Piggy: Thank you!

Stepheroni': Well she sort of gets out... Yahiko doesn't play much of a role till later...

Hattori: )) Thank you!

Evee-chan:Thank you!

It could've been worse

Akiko had now probably trod over the same patch of land over two hours. Having absolutely no sense of direction she was utterly lost in the maze of Bamboo. She collapsed on the ground. The bamboo was too high to jump completely over but... She could try to spot someone or see if she was close to an exit. She dug her feet into the soil and crouched low.

"Yargh!" She yelled as she flung herself into the air. She rose about one and a half meters up, which still wasn't enough to clear the bamboo trees.

"Dammit! How long am I going to be stuck here!" She could feel karma ebbing beside her... She left Banshin with the mental woman and wound up in the middle of a dense bamboo forest... Great...

'Bamboo is to smooth to climb... I'm gonna be stuck here forever!' She could picture herself crying a flood of anime tears... So she did the next best thing.

She went to sleep.

She was rudely awoken later by shouting and blinked several times. This was definitely not the forest she fell asleep in. A bunch of burly guys chucked a smaller girl who was gagged and bound with ropes beside her. She moved her hand slightly only to realize she was bound by rope as well, she was thankful she wasn't gagged. She smiled to herself, despite the circumstance she was out of that forest...

"You guys keep quiet."The mans tone itself made her want to kick his ass.

"Sorry no can do! You have to say pretty please!" The man's eyebrow twitched.

"You are in no position to argue by tomorrow morning you'll be on the slave market." He sneered while Akiko held up the act of 'goodness'.

"I'm afraid that'd be an inconvenience for me. See I have to stay here. So could you let me and the rest of these ladies go?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Fuck off"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You may wanna take that back." He sneered and showed his pearly whites.

"No"

"Then I have to kick your ass." She threw the ropes that once bound her at his face.

"Kage kitsune!" Shadows crept around him forming teeth and fox faces. The sight itself seemed to immobilize him. She used her hands to undo the knots they had made in the other womens ropes. Most of the women's hands and wrists had chaffed and reddened by the roughness of the rope.

"Your the girl from that restaurant! Tsubame!" She watched with amusement as the girls expression changed from relief to shock.

"How were you kidnapped?" She looked slightly depressed as she spoke.

"I... I was waiting for Yahiko-kun to show up at Akabeko when I was grabbed by that man... It was late so we didn't have customers and no one saw me being carried off... B-But... Yahiko's going to worry about me... He's going to search and tire himself out because of me..." There were tears in the corners of her eyes. Akiko had never been one to give good advice... But, she figured this was a good a time as any to start.

"Tsubame... Yahiko is... I mean... Must be a good person for you to want to cry over right?" The younger girl nodded.

"Then I seriously doubt that he'd want to find you sobbing over split milk." The girl looked at Akiko.

"He's probably waiting for you and wondering what happened. If he sees you in tears he'll assume the worst and you don't want him more worried than he already is. So..." She paused.

" Hurry and go back to him!"

Tsubame scuttled to the exit of the cart while thanking her and ran into the darkness of the night. For some reason even though she should feel happy that she'd stopped a cart full of women from being violated of their human rights, she really wasn't.

Excuses came like a maelstrom in her mind. It could have been that the mans face made her queezy or that sitting in a rickety old cart for hours had caused mild disturbances in her stomach... But, just thinking logically... It was most likely that the awful sensation in her abdomen was caused by selfishness. She wished that someone was waiting for her.

Soujiro just seemed so far off... It seemed like forever, and yet not forever. Even her memory was fading, grasping it looked impossible... But, Soujiro was the only one who had made her feel warm inside. Those cold days were always brighter when he was beside her... She felt like crying... Traveling for so long and searching for an evasive memory.

But, Akiko was a warrior. It was not permissible. Crying for real would be disastrous for any fighter, not only for the sake of concealing weakness. But for the protection of others. A fake tear every now and then was alright. But to be seen truly hurting was an opportunity for enemies that she didn't want to give.

She gave a wary step out of the wobbly cart, who knew if that guy had accomplices? She released her light trick from the man and watched him gasp for breath. The man began to shout a flurry of curses at her as well as calling her a witch for her oh-so-magic use of light and shadow.

She didn't feel threatened at all for some odd reason. Perhaps it was the fact that the man was shaking and backing away or that his balding head was really amusing and made her want to laugh wildly or it could be because she had two polished daggers hidden from sight just itching to be used. Taking it into consideration, it was all three.

The man didn't seem to want to let her off that easily. Then again, she had stolen his 'loot', taunted him and almost burst out laughing due to his baldness(which for some reason was slightly green).

"Some people many be wanting a stray magician for their toy. So let me cut off a few strings!" He charged at her with brute force. She rolled sideways to dodge and flung a dagger which flew past the man's head.

"Ha! You-" The man never managed to say missed because the second dagger was thrown at a much faster rate and corrected the angle of the first sending the blunt end of the dagger at the man's cranium. His unconsciousness satisfied her.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Her eyes flicker to the man she knew as Sagara Sanosuke.

"Its pointless. Don't you agree Sagara Sanosuke?" She gave a chesire cat grin, he appeared not to be phased and she was a little disapointed that he hadn't flinched or anything...

"Its obvious from your moves that you could've easily killed him." He had his brown eyes concentrated on her face. Not a good sign... Then again she could tell him about the fight and set a time...

"My accomplice wishes to fight you. The battle is tomorrow as soon as dawn breaks. At the Dojo, everything goes." She stated clearly.

"Why? Why do you want to fight Kenshin?" She felt that thin line of ebbing hatred return.

"I was told that my friend was heavily injured by him, that he almost died and was forced to flee. I can't allow this to go unpunished."Her determination was evident in her eyes.

"Would you do anything for this friend?" She hesitated then nodded firmly.

"Then be prepared to die. I'm not giving Kenshin up that easy."

"Nor I for Soujiro."

Well... The day could've been worse. So Akiko was sort of thankful. She suddenly felt one step closer.


	7. By thy name

By thy name

Akiko had met up with a really, really pissed off Banshin. He had taken at least four laps around the entire city, just to escape that fat woman, who, just happened to have accomplices... They spent five minutes arguing pointlessly and then began to discuss the battle.

"So... We're fighting two guys Kenshin and Sanosuke right?" He nodded,"You'll be fighting Sanosuke and I'll be facing Kenshin. I am more capable at performing illusion and small amounts of defensive and speed strikes. You?"

"Lets see... Brute strength, power throws, painful punches..." She raised an eye brow.

"Kami-sama! Is that _all _you can do? Even an idiot knows to work in defensive maneuvers! Although being strong is a plus point, you can't get very far relying on strength alone."

"Well my opponents are always defeated fast by my awesome strength-"

"Was Sanosuke defeated easily by you so called 'awesome strength' in the first battle when you fought him?"

"Um..."

"That's what I thought. Listen up. I'll cover as much of you as I can with my illusions. Beyond that, you are on your own."He nodded again, with little enthusiasm.

"Lets just get a good nights sleep before daybreak." With that the two rested in the motel rooms beds, which Banshin reluctantly paid for.

The morning breeze was light and gentle, the day had no clouds as well. Perfect for fighting! Akiko stretched as Banshin gobbled his breakfast down. She loaded her sleeves with hand held weapons and wrapped her bandages tightly on her arms. She smiled adrenaline pumping though her veins, she was just itching for a real fight.

"Lets go." Banshin grumbled because she had taken so long and spoke in a hurrying tone. She grinned like a Cheshire cat when he tread on a present she had 'forgotten' to tell him about.

"What's this supposed to be?" Akiko laughed.

"Dog crap." His face fell and he made some odd movements trying to scrap the stuff off his combat boots without touching it. She jumped to avoid a really disgusting boot that was thrown at her.

"I'm hurt... Why would you want to attack _me_?" She pouted jokingly.

"You! Its all your damn fault!"

"For what? You being too stupid to see that you were about to step on an animals droppings? Seriously! Have something more substantial than that." She smirked thinking he'd have nothing to say.

"What about this!" He grabbed a bucket and filled it from a horses trough then emptied it on Akiko. She screamed and ran.

"Come back here!"

"No way!" She rushed to the meeting ground ahead of time. The Dojo was in sight. She was red in the face and panting from all the sudden exercise. She giggled and shouted at Banshin.

"Hurry up! You're so slow!" Banshin frowned.

"Stop messing with me woman!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nya!"

The sun just peeked above the trees. The two combator's were poised and ready for them. They had been more than a little shocked that she had come to the fight yakking and giggling like a hyena though.

Kaoru was worried about Kenshin. Would he survive this fight? Kenshin was armed with his famous sakabato. But, was that enough? She had always been watching and having faith in him... But... She wanted to help him more than anything...

"Okay! Let's fight! No cheap stuff!" She cheerfully announced. Sanosuke was weirded out, who comes for a battle all perky and happy? The audience that had gathered consisted of Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko and possibly a couple of birds.

"Kage jin!(shadow person)" The shadows formed by each person rose and twisted into a three dimensional figure.

"Inu(dog)" the figure shortened and became a dog. The dog had sharp teeth and was growling fiercely at its opponents.

Sano and Banshin lunged at each other and for some weird reason Sanosuke missed Banshin when his fist should have connected. Akiko and Kenshin were squared off. Kenshin had his hand resting of his hilt.

"This one asks that you draw your sword."Akiko pondered. She looked at the dog beside her, he was an utterly loyal creation.

"Kage sakana." She watched as a shadow fish appeared. Kenshin stared slightly confused.

"Um... I-I mean Kage Katana!" a sword formed in her hands. The object was really large... A bit too large for a girl her size to handle. Yet, she gripped the sword with ease... Strange.

"Get ready." She launched herself at him.

"Hikari!(Light)" The sword glowed brightly and she leapt high into the air, the sun shielded her from view. Kenshin swiveled his head back and forth to determine her position.

He blocked just in time as she landed. Stranger thing was that her blade did not sound like a blade as it came upon his sword. She smirked.

"I can see why the idiot over there couldn't defeat you and your friend." Banshin was in a tie, she pondered on why he did not look like he was advantaged. She had put up some illusions for the opponent to get past before he could lay a finger on him.

"Why did you choose to challenge me? You don't seem the type to look for fights?" she frowned, her down blow was countered as well.

"Is that because I'm a girl?" Her expression became menacing.

"You're a girl?Oro?" She twitched slightly.

"You are _so_ dead!" Her swings became faster and more wild. Kenshin parried and blocked everyone of them, she tried to block his with the same accuracy and was falling short.

(AN:This was partly due to the fact that she was not actually holding a sword, but, her beloved dagger. Have you ever tried to block a sword with a dagger? Its difficult I tell you. Remember that she is using illusions.)

He was about to take swipe at her shoulder. She dodged backwards allowing her arms to be exposed to the blow. The sword nicked the wrapped bandages. The loose bandages began to fall, this revealed her mutilation scars for all to see. She chuckled under her breath.

"There goes my fashion statement." Kenshin had never liked fighting an opponent who had done nothing wrong(except for the infiltration). But, she was injured, a girl and she was not a bad person. Even if she had challenged him by free will, it had not felt right from the start.

Megumi gasped, she had heard of such cases before but had never come across a self mutilation patient in her career as a doctor. Kaoru was shocked, this girl had blood all over her arm! Yahiko gritted his teeth, those wounds were definitely done on purpose. Which bastard would do such a thing?

For a moment Kenshin spaced out, thoughts rushing through his head. Akiko smiled, she had finally caught him off guard. Kaoru knew this and shouted to snap him out of it. Her deadly blow was turned against her as he jabbed the hilt of his blade into the top of her wrist, knocking the dagger far away.

"Time for my _secret _weapon!" She spread her fingers out into the air above her as Kenshin tried to deal another blow at her midriff.

"Chocolate!"she crouched so low and swung a leg to trip him so that Kenshin stumbled over her and fell face first into the ground.

"Oh! What a pretty rainbow!" the sky was so clear that all the participants began to doubt her sanity.

"Oro? Are you al-" Her eyes suddenly blazed in rage.

"That's _my_ Gouda!" She let loose a string of weaponry from her sleeves. Kenshin's eyes popped out from his skull as he fled from this reign of terror.

"Muhahaha!" Banshin stared and Sanosuke stared. They both agreed on one thing. This girl had finally lost it.

Kenshin was just plain freaked out.

"Operation pretend to become mentally unstable is a success!" The area fell to silence.

"Well... It worked didn't it?" Everyone nodded.

"Stop looking at me like that."They looked away.

"Gah!"

She looked up at the sky thoughtfully, mused about Banshin's fight and concluded.

"It seems to me that you're much more skilled than you let on. I don't think that we could win. So lets call a truce. Only I need to find some information." They wondered why the heck she was being so nonchalant about a fight that she had arranged.

"I'm actually not much of a grudge holder unlike _someone_ I know..." Banshin yelled a 'hey'.

"Why did you demand a fight from this one then? If you do not hold a grudge?" She paused.

"Hmm... This guy asked me to. Oh! And he said that you beat up Soujiro and then disrespected him, something like that..."Banshin looked a tinge green.

"Wasn't Seta Soujiro the young guy in the Juppongata?" Sanosuke conversed with Kenshin.

"I think so... But this one only told him to find his own meaning of life. This one did not do anything dishonorable to him.

"Oh,"She mused on this,"Oh. Okay. Well then... You have some explaining to do." She glared at Banshin. He grunted.

"I lied obviously. Only someone as stupid as you would-" A large gust of wind blew past Banshin, a chill went down his spine. Electromagnetic waves poured from Akiko's body.

"Stupid?" He ran like the wind. Somehow, even though he had tricked her... She was kind of upset that he was gone. After all the times she spent making him pay for all her expenses...Sigh... Good times...

"Why don't you some inside? Its almost lunch time. I'm going to prepare lunch."Kaoru's lips tugged themselves and Akiko smiled.

"Sure! Thank you!" Now they had a prankster on their side...

I feel the pain already...


End file.
